hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:After Anubis/@comment-5539519-20130212053145
The one with Patricia’s sister Episode: 16 Amber was talking on the phone in Mara’s apartment, went silent for a moment then said Amber: “I totally understand thanks.” Amber hung up the phone, and sighed into the counter Alfie: “What’s wrong?” Amber: “Neither KT or Willow can make it to the wedding! Now we have two seats left, and we can’t sit in them, because we’re the one’s getting married!” Patricia opened the door, and peeked her head in Patricia: “Hey guys, I heard about your seating problem, but I think I fixed it…almost anyway.” Patricia opened the door all the way, and revealed her look alike Piper Amber: “Piper!” Amber ran up to hug her, but instead she hugged Patricia Patricia: “I’m Patricia.” Amber: “Oh.” Amber stepped to the right, and hugged Piper Piper: “Hey!” Amber: “It’s so good to see you again!” Piper went up and hugged Alfie Alfie: “Hey clone!” Piper laughed at Alfie’s joke and hugged him again Amber: “One more seat left!” Piper: “This is going to be great.” Alfie: “Hey, if Patricia ever gets tired from standing too long, Piper can sneak up and switch places with her.” Everyone laughed, and caught Piper up to everything On the street… Jerome was walking towards Carl’s café when he noticed something bright and colorful on the ground. He followed the trail until Jerome: “NO!” Man: “What’s wrong?” Jerome: “My bird died, he got out of his cage yesterday.” Man: “I’m so sorry.” In Alfie’s car… Alfie was riding Amber to work in his car, the two were talking Amber: “We have one more seat, what are we going to do?” Alfie: “We’ll figure it out, trust me.” Amber: “Thanks Alfiekins.” Alfie: “No problem.” Alfie parked the car, and dropped Amber off Amber: “Bye.” Alfie: “Bye.” The two kissed, and Amber closed the driver’s door for Alfie, except Alfie: “OW!” His hand was still there. Amber: “Alfie!” At the hospital… The doctors rolled in yelling Doctor #1: “HURRY! Get the CCA, the ABC, the OLD, and FFR!” Doctor #2: “What are those?” Doctor #1: “You know how the doctors on all those dramas yell letters for apparent reason?” Doctor #3: “Yeah?” Doctor #1: “That’s what I’m doing.” Nina walked up to the stretcher and gasped Nina: “ALFIE?!” Doctor #4: “You know him?” Nina: “Yeah, he’s my best friend!” Doctor #4: “Then you deal with him.” All the doctors ran away and left Nina with Alfie Nina: “How did this happen?” Alfie: “Amber accidentally closed the car door on my hand.” Nina: “I need some help here! I’ve tried to carry this boy before, he’s really heavy!” Alfie: “Help.” At Amber’s job… Amber was quietly sobbing in the corner Greg: “Amber?” Amber: “Greg, I’m a terrible person.” Greg: “Why do you say that?” Amber: “I closed the car door on my fiancé’s hand.” Greg: “I’m really sorry.” Amber: “Oh, it’s time for the picture.” Greg: “Yeah.” Amber got up, and ran to her dressing room Amber: “Hello Mary.” Mary: “Hi.” Amber: “Where’s my costume?” Mary: “It should have been here by now…hold on.” Mary came back and announced Mary: “Yeah, for this shoot you have to wear a suit.” Amber: “Where is it?” Mary: “Not that suit.” Amber: “A bathing suit?” Mary: “I wish.” Amber: “Then what other…NO!” Mary: “I KNOW!” Amber marched up to her boss and gave him a good slap across the face Boss: “OW! Amber!” Amber: “You want me to model…like that?” Boss: “Yeah, so what?” Amber: “I’m about to get married!” Boss: “So?” Amber: “If I have kids they’re going to see this picture eventually, how am I supposed to tell my kids that mommy posed in the nude ''just to pay for mommy and daddy’s wedding?” Boss: “Well you don’t have to say ''that.” Amber: “You want me to lie to my babies?” Boss: “You don’t even have babies!” Amber: “YET! You are a sick, sick man! I QUIT!” Boss: “But Amber, you’re our best model!” Amber: “Tough toenails you club nugget!” The boss gasped, Amber turned around and walked away Mary: “I quit too!” Boss: “Why?” Mary: “I’ve never liked this job. My calling was to be a librarian!” Boss: “What?” Mary: “Either that or a firefighter, whichever comes first.” At the school… Mara was talking to Principal Hanson about how the students are going on a field trip and how she might need a day off since Mrs. Lawrence volunteered to take them Principal Hanson: “Well, we need a substitute for Mrs. Lawrence’s class.” Mara: “Really?” Principal Hanson: “Think you can handle it?” Mara: “A seventh grade class? Sure.” Principal Hanson: “Great! Mara entered the seventh grade class, and walked into see a bunch of kids going crazy Mara: “Excuse me!” No one listened Mara: “QUIET!” Everyone quickly sat in their seats Mara: “I’m Miss Jaffray, and I’ll be your substitute.” Girl: “Don’t you teach the sixth grade class?” Mara: “Yes, how about we play a game to get to know each other?” Girl: “We already know each other.” The class laughed Mara: “Alright smarty, what’s your name?” Girl: “Destiny.” Mara: “Destiny, why don’t you make these name tags and stick them on each student since you know each one so ''well.” Destiny wrote each name and put them on each student Sarah Seth Dylan. G Diane Dylan. O Gina Kelly Amanda Ross Joey Phoebe Mark Winnie Ty Sandra Conner Michael Eddie Katie Isabelle Josh Hank Destiny Mara: “Funny, I have a friend named Eddie.” Eddie: “Alright!” At Amber’s… Amber and Joy were eating ice cream, Amber was telling Joy about what happened Joy: “That sucks.” Amber: “Yeah, I don’t know what to do.” Joy: “You’ll have to tell Alfie.” Amber: “I already broke his hand, I can’t tell him this!” Joy: “He’ll find out eventually.” Amber: “I don’t know what I’ll do.” Joy: “Everything’s going to be alright, I’ll pay for the rest of the wedding!” Amber: “Really?” Joy: “Yeah, what are friends for?” Amber: “Come here you poo-poo head!” Joy laughed, and the two girls hugged. When they pulled apart they both had ice cream in their hair and giggled Both: “Ew!” At the hospital… Nina had finished massaging Alfie’s hand, and was about to leave when Alfie said Alfie: “I’m hungry.” Nina: “Oh, I’ll go get something.” Alfie: “Anything but the watered fruit!” Nina came back later and gave Alfie macaroni and chesse Alfie: “Thank you.” Nina: “No problem.” Alfie: “Foot rub?” Nina: “Excuse me?” Alfie: “You want me to have tense feet on my honeymoon?” Nina: “You aren’t getting married for another three days!” Alfie: “Nina…” Nina: “Fine.” Nina set a chair in front of Alfie’s bed, and sighed That night… Nina and Fabian lied in bed that night and Nina told Fabian about her day Fabian: “His feet?” Nina: “I think I have an idea of why Patricia’s afraid of feet.” Fabian: “I’m sorry.” Nina: “He was annoying me to DEATH.” Fabian: “Everything will be fine tomorrow.” Nina: “He doesn’t even get out for another 12 hours.” Fabian: “Oh.” The next day… Eddie was twirling around his room reading Eddie: “Goodbye Mr. Goodwin!” Mick: “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Eddie: “I’m auditioning for a play.” Mick: “That is?” Eddie: “Goodbye Mr. Goodwin.” Mick: “You are annoying me.” Eddie: “I’m sorry, but this is a big role in the play. I need to get this part.” Mick: “But every single time must you yell ‘goodbye Mr. Goodwin’?” Eddie: “Yes, because this is the line that’ll change everything.” Mick: “When’s the audition?” Eddie: “30 minutes.” Mick: “EDDIE!” Eddie: “I’m sorry. Come on, let’s go!” At the hospital… Nina: “How are you?” Alfie: “Good.” Nina: “Two days.” Alfie: “Yeah, I could barley sleep last night.” Nina: “Here’s your breakfast.” Alfie: “Thanks.” Nina: “So, what are you and Amber going to do on your honeymoon?” Alfie: “I don’t know.” Nina: “Anything romantic?” Alfie: “I hope.” Nina giggled Alfie: “Nina, girls giggle a lot, are baby girls born giggling?” Nina: “You have issues.” Alfie: “How are you and Fabian?” Nina: “Better than ever! How’s Jerome with the whole Fluffy thing?” Alfie: “Terrible.” Nina: “I heard him crying last night, so did Fabian, and Mara, and Mick, and a guy in China.” Alfie: “That’s why I’m glad I’m here.” There was a gentle knock on the door. Piper opened it and looked around Nina: “Hi Piper!” Piper: “Can I come in?” Nina: “Sure, I have to take care of the patient in 316 anyway.” Nina left. Piper closed the door behind her, and sat next to Alfie Piper: “How are you?” Alfie: “Fine.” Piper: “I’m sorry about your hand, are you going to be able to make it to the wedding?” Alfie: “Even if I was in a full body cast, I’d still go.” Piper: “That’s sweet.” The two looked at each other for awhile Piper: “Alfie?” Alfie: “Yeah?” Piper leaned down and kissed him Alfie: “PIPER! WHAT THE HECK?!” Piper: “I’m sorry…I have to go.” Piper bolted up and ran out of the hospital Nina: “What was that about?” Alfie: “I told her a gross story.” Nina: “Alfie, you’ve got to stop doing that. I’m surprised that you’re even engaged.” Alfie: “Me too.” At the studio… Eddie entered the auditioning room and stood on the stage Casting director: “You are?” Eddie: “Edison Sweet, but you can call me Eddie.” Casting director: “Alright Eddie, who are you auditioning for?” Eddie: “Johnny Hanson.” Casting director: “Alright.” The casting director cleared her throat and read the lines Casting director: “Johnny boy?” Eddie: “Yes?” Casting director: “You need to go up to that pretty girl of yours and tell her how you feel!” Eddie: “I don’t think I can Mr. Goodwin.” Casting director: “You are Johnny Hanson, not a ''coward!” Eddie: “Um…thank you?” Casting director: “No, no. When I hired you, you were a brave boy, and this girl’s putting you down, be the boy I hired two months ago!” Eddie: “I’ll do it! Thanks Mr. Goodwin!” Casting director: “Go get her.” The scene ended and the camera was turned off Casting director: “That was great!” Eddie: “Thanks!” A few minutes later… Eddie walked into the waiting room with a smile on his face Mick: “Well?” Eddie: “I GOT THE PART! I’M PLAYING JOHNNY HANSON!” Almost all the men in the waiting room stood up, and slammed their scripts on the floor. Mick: “That’s great!” Eddie: “Let’s celebrate with hamburgers.” The two men exited the studio to get hamburgers At the hospital… Amber and Alfie were kissing each other Amber: “I’m so sorry.” Alfie: “No, it’s okay.” Amber: “I feel terrible.” Alfie: “its okay I-” Nina burst in through the door and yelled Nina: “THAT’S IT! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS BOY HAS BEEN DRIVING ME AROUND LIKE I’M SOME KIND OF SERVENT MAID OR WHATEVER! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AND IT DOESN’T HELP THAT MY BOSS TREATS ME LIKE A PIECE OF POOP! I CAN’T DO IT! ALFIE, GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!” Alfie: “Fine, if you feel that way!” Alfie got up (still in his clothes from yesterday) and left the hospital Amber: “Nina!” Nina: “I don’t even want to get started.” At the school… Mara was substituting again because this time Mrs. Lawrence was sick Ty: “Do you have ''to be here again?” Mara: “Yes.” Diane: “Ross! Stop pulling my hair!” Ross: “You’re no fun!” Diane: “You’re two.” Ross: “You suck.” Diane: “You suck.” Mara: “You both suck!” The students looked at Mara with shock Mara: “Oh yeah, I said it!” Diane: “This is my twin brother.” Mara: “You know what’s weird? I have two friends who are twins separated at birth…well more like toddlerhood, but you get what I mean.” Destiny: “Can we just do this thing?” The class agreed Mara: “Fine. Today we’re going to learn about the 1400s.” Hank: “BORING!” Mara: “If you find this boring, then you’re boring.” Hank slouched down in his seat Mara: “Now in-” Buzzing started going off in the classroom Destiny: “Hello? Oh hey Chantelle! I’m not busy.” Mara took the phone from Destiny and said Mara: “Hi, I’m your friend’s teacher, good bye!” Mara hung up the phone, and stuffed it in her drawer Destiny: “Pooey on you!” The class agreed At Mara and Nina’s… Mara told them what happened in class that day Mara: “Destiny is like the queen leader of the class.” Nina: “I’m sorry…cookie?” Mara: “Thanks.” Fabian: “You need to tell her who’s the boss.” Piper: “Don’t take orders from her!” Everyone agreed Mara: “You’re right; I’ll stand up to her tomorrow. The next day… Mara was sitting at the dining room table, talking to boss in a nasally voice Mara: “I’m sorry, but I’m sick. Someone’s going to have to fill in. Really? Thank you.” Mara hung up the phone and went back to her original voice Mara: “That was a close one.” ' '''